I think I'm going to be okay
by Ninja-glomped
Summary: Tohma took Yuki away from Shuichi, now four years later, he returns.
1. Dreary skies

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi, if I did why would I write a fic?? o.o

Note: The more reviews, the more I write. Deal? Okies. I might change my name later so if you can't find Squiggles-blah blah-. Try finding AshenRainbows.

1

Rain fell down from the ashen sky at a steady pace. The soft pitter patter echoing on the gray cement. A scent of wet grass and orchids opening the delicate petals to embrace the rain lingered in the air. In the midst of everything stood a lone figure. The blond haired male wore a black trench coat that fluttered lazily with the refreshing breeze. His aquamarine eyes gazed at the house in front of him. The figure was _no other _than Tohma Seguchi, synch-master _and _President of N.G. Productions. Everybody thought he had a perfect life. A _decent _wife, (if not feminine one bit) an excellent position in the world, and a pretty and charming face. Alas, all things golden must go someday.

Tohma was now at Shuichi Shindou's mahogany door. White jasmine bloomed all around the pale silver pathway as if there was no tomorrow. The scent was sweet, much like honey suckles, but slightly different.

He stared at the sign on the door for the _longest _time. The pale rose colored slate held the message: All Welcomed! May all come with a fine intention!

He certainly _hoped _the message was real, he did after all, come with a "fine intention." Holding his breath with anticipation, he knocked…

2

Though it was only a few minutes, it felt like a _lifetime _to Tohma. Finally the door opened, revealing a certain pink haired beauty. "KONNICHIWA!!" he grinned, showing off pearly whites. Tohma's hopes rose, but were quickly diminished when he saw the singer's grin fade off hastily. He _mentally winced _when those lovely amethyst eyes narrowed.

"Hello _Tohma_," he nearly _hissed _out the name, "so tell me why _you _decided to show up at my door after _four years_?"

Sorry for the shortness of this, but hey...like I said, the more reviews the further I go on. No flamers please. 33


	2. Memories

-1Disclaimers: I do not own Gravitation as I once said before. My guys are way too girly.

Further mores: Sorry if this plot is confusing! The main theme: Tohma steals Yuki away from Shuichi, but after four years, he comes back to apologize and you know the rest. Sorry if the characters are a bit ooc.

Summary: More coupling! Yay?

_To reviewers:_

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mel93: Thanks and sorry if it's confusing! It's TohmaxShu currently. But hah! I might add some more coupling! Give me some suggestions kay? Thanx!**

**Sailoranimegirl: I'm so sorry it's so short!! ((sob)) When I wrote it out, it was taking up about three pages and then the computer was all "2-- words" and then it's like…"crap." If it takes me too long to write the next chapter, you can shoot me.**

**Chrono-contract: Thanks! I didn't expect it to be that interesting to tell you the truth…I've been planning the perfect story for the cute couple and then I couldn't think of a conflict…If that wasn't the problem, then it was the lemon…((eye twitches)) I need my books…**

**Special thanks for those who added me! **

**1.**

"Shuichi…" Tohma swallowed. "If you have something to say to me, then get on with it, I don't have all the time in the world Mr. Seguchi." Tohma grabbed the singer's hand, finding the touch slightly comforting. Shuichi yanked his hand away, his eyes gleaming harshly. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." "I told you I was sorry. I even sent you all those gifts and letters!" Tohma cried out. "Gifts and apology letters don't do a thing! You _insensitive _bastard! Do you really think that you could soften me up _that _easily?!" Shuichi was nearly screaming at the top of his lungs. Tohma sighed, "Do you really hold a grudge that long, Shuichi?" He felt a sharp sting on his cheek. Gingerly, he felt the red cheek. _Shuichi _just slapped _him_. "We'll see how long I can hold one." Shuichi managed to hiss out before slamming the door on Tohma's face.

**2.**

By the time the door was closed, Shuichi was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. _'How dares he show his face after what he did?!" _He mentally winced at the memories four years ago.

**3.**

**Four years ago…**

_"Yuukkiii!!" Shuichi wailed. Yuki grimaced as the brat started wailing at him. "Why can't we go to the festival? There's going to be games and food there!! Plus Ryuichi-Kun and everybody else are going to be there!!" "I told you before brat, I hate going to those festivals. There's too many people and it's too noisy!" The blonde writer took a sip of his coffee. He really did hate large crowds of people. It was too noisy and there was barely any room to breathe. There was also the fact that women would swoon and stalk him of every move he made. Shuichi went into chibi-mode and started to cling onto Yuki's legs. "Pweeasse Yuki?" Yuki sighed, "If I agree to go, will you shut up?" Shuichi bounced all over, "Yay! Thank you Yuki!" He gave his lover a quick kiss on the cheek and went to change. Shuichi swiped the clothes he was wearing for a roomy orange t-shirt and khaki pants. "Lets go Yuki! Come on!" he tugged at the writer's white sleeve. "Yeah yeah, hold on." Yuki grabbed his jacket and trudged towards the door._

_**The festival**_

_Shuichi was hopping and bouncing all over the place, his bubble-gum pink hair swaying along. Suddenly, he felt a solid object hurtling towards him. "RYUICHI-Kun!!" He screamed in that high pitch scream of his. "Shuichi-Kun!!" Ryuichi was straddling Shuichi and hopping up and down. Shuichi gave a slight blush at having his idol on him like that. "Waahh! Shuichi?!" Ryuichi leaned in close to the pink haired teen. His idol shoved a pink bunny in his face. "Kumagoro wants to know if Shu-Kun is okay?" "Yeah, Shu-Kun is okay!" Shuichi grinned at how cute Ryuichi was acting. Ryuichi got off and beamed at him. "Come on Shuichi! Lets get some ice cream!!" He grabbed Shu's hand and dragged towards the ice cream stand. _

_**Afterwards**_

_"Hey, Ryuichi, I need to go find Yuki okay?" Shuichi called out. Ryuichi pouted, "Okay, Shu-chan, but hurry up!!" "Hai!" he ran around trying to find Yuki. It didn't take that long. However, the sight wasn't what Shuichi was looking forward to. There on the bend was Yuki all right, but he wasn't alone. Hell no. He was damn busy too. Busy making out with Tohma as if the end might come at any time. If to make matters worse, Yuki was preoccupied with groping the other blonde's ass. _

**4.**

Tears came to Shuichi's face as the unpleasant memories started to flood him. "Damn you Tohma. Damn you." He collapsed on the floor, sobbing. After a while, Shuichi just couldn't cry anymore. The tears just wouldn't come out.

He sat on the floor, leaning against the door, feeling the cold touch of wood. The whole house was still for a moment, until the phone rang. Warily, Shuichi ran over to pick up the phone. "H-Hai?" There was a pause. "Shuichi…" The voice was all too familiar. "How do you know my phone number?" he asked. "Look, Shuichi, can't we talk about this?-" "There is nothing to talk about. If you don't mind, I have other things to do thank you VERY MUCH." "And these things, would they include locking yourself in your house all day?" Shuichi was silent. "Seems that I'm right. Why don't we talk this over tomorrow at the local café? Does noon sound good?" "Fine. Noon. Good bye Mr. Seguchi." With that he hung up. Shuichi sighed. Tohma was never going to give up was he?


	3. Meeting once more

_To reviewers:_

**You guys rox my unknown sox.**

**Chrono-contract: Kai. Can I call you Kai? That's a cool name…Thanks for reviewing again! It's nice having a review buddy…((sniffles)) Oh yeah, the cliffhanger, I wasn't exactly planning on having one and then it's like…I don't feel like writing anymore…My grammar? Thank you. Did you hear that Ms. Pierson?? MY GRAMMAR ROCKS!! JK JK. Pshaw, it's all spelling and grammar check. I love that thing…((huggies checking thing))**

**Shuichi-kun Shindo: Thank you! Reviews make me happy. And when I'm happy I don't write as slow. And when I don't write as slow, my readers are happy. And when they are happy, they don't hate me. And and…ect. **

**Mel93**: **Hmm, that IS different. I never thought of them together before, but I'll try . Wait…who's Suguru again? ((slams head against desk))**

**OMIGOD I'm a favorite author. I feel special. Luvies **

**1.**

Deciding that this meeting was nothing special, Shuichi threw on a light peach colored shirt and rugged ripped jeans. Seeing that it was just 11:30, he decided to make a snack in case they were going to be too preoccupied talking than eating. He turned on the radio and started making a turkey sandwich.

_Now for some tunes!_

"Turkey, cheese, salad, turkey…" Shuichi muttered to himself as he added the ingredients on the whole wheat bread.

_Why don't you color my sky_

_an ashen gray,_

_or paint my soul,_

_a blacken canvas._

_Can't you see that I'm trying_

_to smile?_

Taking a bite out of the sandwich, Shuichi realized that he only had ten minutes to left; and the café was at least a mile away.. '_Shit'_ Wrapping the sandwich in foil, he hopped on one foot, trying to put on his sneakers.

_Can't you see that I'm dying inside?_

_Color my sky, the color of ashes_

_swirl around the shades of gray,_

_dip your brush -_

He turned off the radio, locked the door and ran for the café at the speed of light.

**2.**

"Late as always Mr. Shindou. I guess old habits never die." Tohma smirked and took a sip out of his mojito. Shuichi glared. "I guess they don't for some of us." The comment stung just like he wanted it to. Tohma blinked, "Touché, Mr. Shindou. Touché." Another sip. Shu stared at the bastard's face. Surprisingly, Tohma was actually wounded at what he had said. However, Shuichi wasn't in a sympathetic mood. "Now Mr. Seguchi, let's get to the point. What exactly do you want to talk about?" He swirled his drink, watching the slivers of ice dance like a whirlpool. Tohma laid his hand on top of Shu's. "Shuichi, I really am sorry," his voice a sad whisper. Amethyst eyes turned cold. "Tohma-" This time it was a pair of aquamarine eyes that turned steely. "Shuichi, listen to me for once will you?" Shuichi remained silent. "Why do you think I would search for you for the past four years, if it wasn't to apologize?" Silence.

"If I had truly intended to steal Yuki from you, why would I be here apologizing to you?" "Because you're a manipulative son of a-" "Shuichi." "Tohma." The blonde smiled. "I see that you finally decided to call me that." Shuichi gaped. "Now back to my story. Like I was saying, I wasn't planning on stealing Yuki away from you. I didn't try to kiss him. He tried to kiss me." Shuichi snapped, "Why would he try that? You were always the one that tried to-" "Because he wanted to get rid of you." The pink haired singer fell completely silent. He bowed his head, the pink strand clumping together, hiding half of his face. Tohma stared. He didn't know what the other was doing till he saw that Shu's whole body was quaking. He reached towards him. "Shuichi…" "Tell me that that's not true. He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't…" "He did Shuichi. God, why won't you believe me?" Shuichi looked up at Tohma, the hatred gone, now replaced with fear. "Because you always lie to me! You said that you would stay away from him! You promised me! You promised…" he started to sob, fortunately the café was empty, the workers in the back. "Why does he always shove me away like a dog? After all I've done for him, he doesn't appreciate anything!!" Tohma walked over. "No he doesn't." Tohma whispered quietly. He tilted Shuichi's head up and gazed at those lovely purple dye eyes he always loved.

Shuichi didn't know what was going on until Tohma pressed his lips against his. He was shocked for the moment, but it passed away, leaving a pleasant tingle throughout his body. The kiss was brief, but soft and gentle. Shuichi was a bit disappointed when it ended. Tohma gave him a sad smile, caressing his cheek, "Will you forgive me now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm a bit stuck and need inspiration to pop out I'm planning on doing a drunk scene and you know ((winkies)) So yeah, Yay or Nay on the drunk scene? Let me know okies? Okies.


	4. Seduction

Disclaimers: I don't own Gravitation…I wish I did…((sob))

Furthermore: I'm so sorry the chapters are so short. My English and Math teacher are randomly assigning all these writing assignments and the last thing I want to do is type. ((Seriously? An essay in Math?? That's not right man.)) Plus my friend's being a total jackass right now…((goes to write a hate poem))

Summary: ((cracks knuckles)) Okay, lesse here, my first attempt at a lemon. It'll be fun though, hehehee…

P.S. If you don't like yaoi…why are you reading this?

_**To the reviewers:**_

**Kai: Yes yes, I know. I seriously hate how it ends up short no matter how long it looks to me. But like I said before, I'll work on it. Love you too! Even though you're a complete stranger to me. ((hahha)) Thanks for staying along with the story! The suspense!**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: OOH Another firsties here! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Shuichi-kun shindo: AAHH! Don't resort to violence okay!! I'll write more! I swear!! ((goes to quiver in a corner) ((sweat drop)) Anyways, Yuki or Tohma? If I tell you, I'd have to kill you o JK. You'll find out . **

_Mini-story: _

_Tei: OMIGOD I can't make it man…_

_K: If you don't write more I'll shoot you._

_Tei: I can take it! BRING IT ON!_

_K: You asked for it._

_Tei: ((gets shot))…am I dead yet?_

_K: Apparently not._

_Tei:…darn_

**1.**

_I want to cry,_

_you promised that you loved me,_

_I see you in my dreams,_

_I see you when I close my eyes,_

_it's always the same._

"Shuichi, will you forgive me now?" Tohma peered at the singer's blank eyes. Shuichi blinked and stared at his feet. "I just don't know if I can trust you Tohma…I really don't." he whispered. Tohma sighed. He shook his head and started to pace the room. It was quite a sight indeed. A pink headed "man" standing still with his head bowed, the other, pacing the room violently. At last Shuichi found the courage to look up and watch Tohma, silently of course. The blonde seemed to be pondering over something with concentration. The black hand of the clocker ticked on by. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ "Tohma…" _Tick. Tick. _"Tohma…c-can I go home now?" Tick. Tick. "Tohma!" Tick. "Yes?" "I need to go home now, it's getting late." Indeed it was, the once red streaked sky was now turning navy blue and dark shades of violet.

A pause. "Go ahead. You don't need to ask me." Tohma muttered. Shuichi nodded hesitatingly. "Okay, b-bye Tohma." He saw the blonde give a small nod and turned to leave. He did not know that the other had turned around and was watching him leave with a determined look on his face. One that would change the course of Shu's life.

2.

_your promise was a lie,_

_hold out your hand in the darkness,_

_wash away my sadness,_

_I won't put up a fight._

Shuichi closed the door behind him and locked the two bronze colored locks. He really didn't know what to do. He hated Tohma. Despised him if at that. But, but why was he getting all hot and bothered over a simple kiss? Over the last few years, Shuichi was always getting kissed. Mostly men though. None of them made him feel this way; well, except for Ryuichi, but he was different. Now Tohma, his worse enemy, comes along and changes everything. Changed the way he thought, the way he saw things. He began to wonder if Yuki really did meant to trick Shuichi into leaving him. Now that he thought about it, Yuki always did leave the house a lot at night. The only time he saw him was during the morning, but he had work several minutes after Yuki would come home. As if to salt to the open wounds, some women left a message on the phone saying:

_"Hey, Yuki, just wanted you to know I had a faaa-buuu-lous time last night. Come again sometimes okay? I'll wear that dirty little piece of lingerie you like so much. Ta."_

Of course, being himself, Shuichi just didn't let himself believe that Yuki would do such a thing. He just didn't, he _couldn't_.

He blinked away the tears that were forming. Deciding that it would be best to distract his mind away from these terrible thoughts, Shuichi started towards his mini-alcohol cabinet. From there he took a small bottle of amaretto and poured a bit into the slim wine glass. "Cheers, to finding the truth." He said bitterly and swallowed the almond-flavored essence.

It was on his third glass that he heard someone knocking at his door. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but then the realization that he was _not _drunk crashed down on him. He took a peek at the clock across the room, surprised to find that it was already 12 pm. 'Now who could be knocking at this late an hour?' he wondered. Warily, he walked over and looked through the peep hole. It was Tohma.

3.

_Does it hurt? Does the pain go away?_

_My black and white rainbow is fading,_

_It's fading away and away,_

_and as it does,_

_so do I._

Shuichi stared nervously at the other sitting across from him. Tohma stared back coolly, his eyes containing a strange glint to it. "Why are you here so late Tohma?" he fingered the rim of wine glass, but stop when he saw Tohma staring at what he was looking with a _very _lustful look. Tohma took his eyes from Shuichi's slim fingers quite reluctantly, but his mind was still having perverted thoughts. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if _you _could…well do me a favor. Shuichi blinked. "Wh-what favor?" Tohma grinned seductively. "Just a _little _something something." he replied. Silence. "So will you help me?" "Oh! Um…sure…sure." Shuichi started fumbling with his drink. "Good." He looked up to see Tohma's grinning face inches away from his. "I hope that you're ready Mr. Shindou. You've kept me waiting long enough."

He didn't know what to think. One moment the temperature around them was getting hot, the next, he felt the warm sensation surround his body again. He felt Tohma nibbling gently on his lower, asking for entrance. Willingly, Shuichi complied. He gasped when he felt Tohma's tongue slip into his mouth, not bothering to fight against it. Tohma was certainly determined to taste every spot in the warm cavern. He smirked when he felt the other give a soft moan. He, himself would've moaned because of the warmth and sweet taste of Shu's mouth, but for his own sake, he didn't. Tohma left Shu's mouth for air quite reluctantly and gazed at the glazed amethyst eyes. Both males were huffing from the passionate kiss that they just shared.

Shuichi pouted and gave a small whine. Tohma just smirked and placed soft air kisses over the younger man's neck. The pink haired singer gave another gasp as he felt something wet trail down his neck. That feeling was then replaced with a sharp nip on his flesh, making him flinch in pleasure and pain. Gentle butterfly kisses were laid over the bruise flesh, as if to make it better. Right about now, Shuichi was getting _awfully _hard and he really _needed _to get out of his pants. "T-Tohma…I need, I neeed yoouu!" he whined like a child begging for a new toy. Tohma didn't reply, but instead let his finger lightly trail down Shuichi's hard member which was _begging_ to be set free from it's denim prison. Shuichi thrust forward, trying to get Tohma to touch him more. "Tohma! Please!" he begged. Tohma complied and gave Shuichi's shaft a hard squeeze. "You know Shuichi," he whispered in the man's ear, "I just _love _it when you beg."

Shuichi moaned both at the pleasure Tohma's hand was giving him and at the way his breath tickled his ear. "Just touched me." he growled. Tohma backed off, smirking. "Now now, Shuichi, is that how you thank me for giving you such _immense _pleasure?" Shuichi glared, not wanting to give the bastard something to gloat about. "It wasn't _that _great!" Tohma chuckled, "All right, it seems that you would prefer to…" he glanced at Shu's hard-on, "deal with your '_little' _problem. So I guess I'll be going now." he started towards the door, but stopped as he felt a hand grab at his. "No! I didn't mean it like that, I just-don't leave me with this!!" Tohma smirked, and leaned over to whisper in the other's ear, "Then show me your room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay, this cliffhanger was done on purpose this time. ((don't shoot me!)) Mainly because I want your opinion whether I should attempt to continue or just make one of the non-explicit M rated fics. Thanks guys OH yeah, can I have a cookie for making this a bit longer? Hey man, it's beyond a thousand. I'm proud of myself.


	5. Taken

-1Disclaimer: I don't own this, I just write the fics.

Further mores: See? See? I made it longer…yay me.

Summary: Now just add a spring of lime and some lemon zest.

_**To the reviewers:**_

**Mini.Nauru: Forgive me if I spell your name wrong. Aahh!! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! It takes too long for me to come back to life TxT**

**Kai: Yeah, I can't write any faster! I told you guys it's my first lemonies!! ((gloop))**

**Shuichi-kun shindou: I know, it's not far…or did you mean fair? I tried man. I gotta write lyrics for my "band." That's not cool…where else do you think the poems come from? O.o **

_Funny story: I was going to books-a-million to get this new yaoi book called "j-boy" So it's like okay, I've gotten other 18+ books before and nobody cares. So this guy literally flips the book around, looks at the back, and was all like, "Oh I'm sorry, but I need your I.D."_

"_Excuse me, but before they said I didn't need one."_

"_Well, I'm not one of them." _

"_Hold on." ((runs to mom)) ((Comes back))_

"_Okay, thanks, again, I'm sorry."_

"_No problem." ((YEAH RIGHT, GIVE ME MY GODDAMNED BOOK))_

_((Guy looks at book and he's kinda oldish 20-ish?)) "Hmm, is this good?"_

_((looks around, nervous chuckle.)) "I dunno."_

"_Oh, you never read it? Well, tell me if it's good when you come back."_

"_okay…"_

"_Here you go, have a nice weekend."_

"_Um, you too."_

**What twenty year old guy asks a teenager if a freaking PLASTIC WRAPPED book is any good? I DIDN'T FLIP THROUGH THE BLOODY THING. But why did he ask?…Let me tell ya, the cover was pretty suggestive enough to answer his question. XD**

**1.**

_I see you when I close my eyes,_

_it's always the same,_

_the black and white lines _

_all seem to connect now_

The walk through the hallways seemed to last forever and Tohma was relieved when they finally reached Shuichi's bedroom. The whole room was painted a light lavender and the bed had white linen sheets. As soon as they got near the bed, Tohma gently shoved the pink-haired on the bed, earning a slight gasp from him. He smirked and started once again, to explore Shu's mouth. This time however, Shuichi decided to fight for dominance. The two tongues fought in a passionate battle, but in the end Tohma (of course) won. Tohma's tongue probed at every nook and cranny of Shu's mouth and was relishing the sweet yet intoxicating taste. "Shuichi," he breathed down on the other's neck. Shuichi moaned at the feeling of Tohma's tongue sliding up and down his neck, his nimble fingers lightly pinching his nipples through the fabric, his hands caressing him all over except the one spot he wanted to be touched.

"Tohma! Please!" Shuichi whined and fussed underneath the blonde. Tohma chuckled, but complied willingly.

There was a rustling of fabric and then both were naked, except maybe for the fact that Tohma was still wearing his boxers. "Hey! No fair!" the pink haired man complained. He was embarrassed to be exposed while he was so…aroused.

Tohma stared at the beauty before him. Pale silver light spilled all over the milky white flesh. His eyes wandered from the other's angelic features to his member. "Shuichi…"

Shuichi watched Tohma stare at his private areas, blushing furiously at the exposure. He turned even redder when he saw Tohma go down lower and- "OH!" He shifted around at the wet sensation going up his thigh.

Tohma placed his hands firmly on Shuichi's hips, making sure that the boy wasn't going to fidget much. He licked the inside of his thigh, teasing the other by coming close to his shaft and then slipping his tongue over where the other's navel was. "Tohma! Don't be such a tease!" Shuichi growled from above. Tohma gave a small smile and licked the tip of Shu's shaft. He kept his tongue there, going up and down the shaft, and upon hearing Shuichi moaning and whining at the same time, took him whole in his mouth. "Nnnggh!" Shuichi moaned, wanting more, but couldn't because of the firm hold on his hips. Tohma sucked hard and fondled with his balls with his hands, earning series of mews from the singer. He flicked his tongue under the boy's hard member and was rewarded well. "Tohma! I-I can't-!" Even with the warning, Tohma was a bit surprised when Shuichi came in his mouth. Not surprised, but in as surprised that Shuichi actually came in his mouth. Something he dreamt of always. He swallowed the substance, letting the bitter-sweet taste linger on his tongue. "Shuichi…" he nipped at the boy's earlobe. "Tell me you want me." Shuichi gave a small growl, but replied in a husky voice. "Tohma! I need you right now!" He paused, "And my dick is beginning to hurt again you bastard!" Tohma frowned slightly. "You know, that's just not nice." "And it's not nice that you're leaving me hanging!" Tohma chuckled. "Okay, okay, now do you have any lube?"

Shuichi blushed crimson, "It's in the second drawer." Tohma reached out and grabbed the tube. He applied a lot on the man's entrance. Heck, this was his first time with Shuichi and he wasn't going to make the boy hurt that much. No, he cared about him too much. After, applying the lube, he slowly slipped one finger in. Shuichi winced and fisted the linen, feeling the finger slip in and out of him. The pain was then replaced with pure pleasure, when Tohma added a second finger and was now rubbing at his prostate.

Tohma couldn't believe his ears at the enchanting sounds Shuichi was making. He really wanted to screw the singer senseless, but contained himself. Feeling that it was good enough, Tohma positioned himself, his hard-on probing at the entrance. Shuichi nodded, the feeling of Tohma's dick so close to him was driving him nuts. Tohma stared at his angel for a while and slowly began to push himself in. He gasped at the sensation. Shuichi was surprisingly tight and warm. "Damn, I never thought you were this tight. I though Eiri took that part away." Tohma whispered huskily. All Shu could do was nod while he enjoyed the feeling of Tohma thrusting in and out of him. It was driving him insane, not to mention the fact that Tohma was hitting his prostate quite hard. "Tohma, I don't think I can take anymore…" He closed his eyes, feeling a wave of pleasure washing over him. "Oh god, Tohma…Tohma…TOHMA!" he screamed and came, spilling his seed all over the other's chest.

Tohma on the other hand, couldn't take the feeling of Shuichi's arse tightening around him and came inside the boy, feeling some of it drip down the boy's thighs. He lifted the boy up carefully and laid him on top. "I love you Shuichi," he sighed, caressing his smooth thigh. Shuichi lifted his purple-dyed eyes to meet Tohma's.

"I love you too."

_Why don't you just color my rainbow ashen gray?_

_Dip your brush and swirl the colors, why don't you just paint my life? _

_Why can't you leave me to my dreaming of blue? _

_So far the distance we travel, fading fading_

_So far, my gray rainbow. Fading Fading_

_Paint my skies, black and white._

_Why don't you, paint my life?_

_Let me dream, dreaming of you._

The end. Yeah, horrible ending. Forgive me. I'll be writing more if you guys keep on commenting. As in writing more, I mean a different story. Check out either TohmaxShu or ShuxRyuichi. Luv ya!


	6. Another note

-1**Disclaimers: I do not own gravitation.**

**Summaries: Just a little special note. **

Dear UWriteCrap,

First, I would have to say thank you for reviewing, though I do not really want to, it's just something called courtesy. Let me ask you, have you ever heard of that word? I don't think you have, so let me clarify it for you okay?

Courtesy: polite or considerate behavior: politeness that shows consideration for other people or good manners

Hmm, does that help a bit? I hope it does. Though your comment was terribly rude, it does not upset me one bit. Actually, if that was what you were aiming for, then let me tell you, it was quite pathetic. I have had worse comment than this in my whole life and if you think that you can march in and write a thing such as that, then I am sorry, I am laughing at you. Not with you hun. Quite the opposite really.

It must be sad, living a life writing bad reports for people who really do not care. I mean who actually does that? Can you read hun? Did you see the bottom? I believe it says, "No flamers." Should I explain that to you? I do not think I have to. Do you like writing these things? Or is it because you think that you are just better than everybody else? You people make me laugh. So much that I begin to think that I am crazy. "Self-proclaimed critic." Please. If you self-proclaim yourself to a certain title, then that is just really sad. I understand that you might just want to push people to write better stories. I can deal with that, but what I cannot and absolutely will not deal with is, people being rude, when they can make an effort to be a bit nicer.

Oh yes, before you comment, at least know the background okay? I have my English teacher to deal with. I am typing other stories and my grandma is wallowing in her own pity. I am supposed to be done with this story, but I decided to write more. Why? Because I feel like it. In addition, I believe that if I write too much in a chapter, then the reader would get sore eyes. It happens to me, so I actually consider others. Oh yeah, cliffhangers…funny story, actually. Suspense? Cliffhangers? Leave the reader hanging? Techniques darling. Techniques. Anyways, if any of my readers are reading this, I thank you for reviewing without acting too indecent. I thank you for not acting like this person of which I am writing to. Like I said before, you guys rox my sox.

-Teiien

P.S. Please consider my advice. Being politer will get you farther in the world than being rude. I hope you do not learn that the hard way and thank you for taking the time to actually read my story. Even if you enjoyed it or not.


End file.
